Le Masque de l'Amour
by Laruku04
Summary: [Ici, "je" désigne le lecteur] Depuis la rencontre avec Uta, je ne pense qu'à lui ! C'est pourquoi je décide de fêter Halloween avec lui, mais je n'imaginais pas que cette soirée allait tout changer ! w


**Petite précision : "Je" désigne le lecteur ! =)**

* * *

Je l'avais rencontré à son magasin le "Hysy ArtMask Studio", quelques semaines avant Halloween. Il m'avait confectionné toute une tenue pour ce fameux jour, et depuis, je venais régulièrement lui rendre visite. Un an passa sans que je ne cesse de passer par son magasin en revenant de mon travail, aujourd'hui également je lui rendis visite. Il m'accueilla chaleureusement, comme d'habitude, et m'invita à s'asseoir le temps qu'il finisse l'un de ses masques.

\- Il est vraiment magnifique celui-ci ! Complimentais-je. C'est une commande ?

\- D'une certaine manière ! Dit il en souriant.

\- C'est à dire ? Voulu-je savoir.

Il finit d'ajouter un petit accessoire, puis me le tendit.

\- Il est pour moi ? Sérieux ?

\- Oui ! Tu te souviens, tu m'avais parlé d'un masque pour l'Halloween cette année ! Et Halloween, c'est la semaine prochaine !

\- Oh, Uta ! Merci, tu es trop mignon ! Répondis-je en rougissant.

\- De rien ! Ça me fait plaisir qu'il te plaise !

Je lui fis une accolade, ne cessant de le remercier. Puis il me vint une idée.

\- Eh ! Uta ! Ça te dit de fêter Halloween avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi pas !

\- Génial ! On fera ça chez moi ! Mes voisins ne seront pas là, donc on pourra faire autant de bruit que l'on veut, et puis, on ira en ville récolter pleins de friandises !

\- Ahah, quel entrain !

\- Tu sais comme j'adore fêter Halloween ! Tu verras, ce sera amusant ! Je préparerai pleins de choses à manger ! Enfin, pas trop non plus, je n'aimerais pas que tu perdes ta taille de mannequin ! Plaisantais-je.

Cela le fit rire. J'avais souvent exprimé à Uta mon adoration pour Halloween, et tout ce qui touché au surnaturel. Uta et moi nous retrouvions souvent pour en discuter, et il m'éclairait sur certains points. Lui aussi aimait beaucoup cela.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'était Halloween. Uta vint chez moi pour la première fois. Je lui fit visiter la maison et il fut assez surpris de la lugubre décoration de ma chambre.

\- C'est ça, la chambre d'une jeune fille de nos jours ? Ria t-il.

\- Ahah, c'est la mienne !

\- J'aime beaucoup ta décoration ! Oh ? Mais ! Dit il en remarquant une photo que j'avais prise de lui.

Le visage rouge, je le poussa dans le couloir qui bordait ma chambre.

\- Ahah, ça ! Je l'ai prise il y a longtemps ! Répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu affichée dans ta chambre ?

\- Pour rien ! Pour rien ! Insistais-je. Allez, on va aller racketter les petits vieux pour qu'ils nous donne des friandises !

Dès qu'il fit nuit, nous descendîmes alors dans les rues, paraient de nos plus beaux costumes, criant joyeusement à chaques portes "Treack or treat" (des bonbons ou des farces en anglais). Je ne vis pas passer les heures aux côtés d'Uta. Nous arrivions à une maison quand deux personnes costumés interpelèrent Uta.

\- Oh ! Uta, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda la voix d'une jeune fille.

\- Touka ? C'est toi sous ce déguisement ?

\- Oui ! Dit elle en enlevant son masque. Ken tenait à faire Halloween, alors je l'accompagne !

L'autre personne retira son masque.

\- Et qui est avec toi ?

\- Une amie !

\- Ah ! C'est elle la fille qui vient tout le temps à ton magasin !

\- Touchée ! Pensais-je sans rien dire.

\- Oui ! Mais sa compagnie m'est agréable alors ça ne fais rien !

\- Tu es plutôt jeune pour t'intéresser à Uta ! Commenta Touka froidement.

\- J'ai quand même 20 ans !

\- Mais tu ne nies pas être intéressée par Uta !

Mon visage devenait de plus en plus rouge.

\- Arrête ! Tu ne vois pas que tu la gênes ! Intervint Ken.

\- P-pas du tout ! J-je ne suis absolument pas intéressée par Uta ! Essayais-je maladroitement d'expliquer.

\- Vraiment ? Me dit Uta en feignant une mine triste.

\- N-non ! Enfin... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! dis-je en secouant les mains.

\- Donc il te plaît ? Ajouta la jeune fille.

A ce moment là, j'avais juste envie de disparaître. Même si Uta était plus âgé que moi, il est vrai que j'étais vraiment attiré par lui. Mais j'étais trop timide pour le lui avouer, et je ne savais pas s'il ressentait la même chose pour moi.

\- Bien ! Nous allons continuer ! Intervint Uta en souriant. A plus tard !

\- Ouais, à plus ! Répondit Touka.

Les deux jeunes passèrent de l'autre côté de la rue, puis poursuivirent leurs chemins en quêtes de friandises.

\- Allez, viens ! Ils nous restent encore quelques maisons à faire !

\- J-j'arrive !

Je le suivis donc, maison aprés maison. Je le laissais parler, car j'étais incapable d'aligner ne serait ce que deux mots. Quand nous eûmes finit la dernière, nous reprîmes le chemin de chez moi. Je le suivais silencieusement, quand je le percuta. Il s'était stoppé devant moi et je ne l'avais pas vu car je regardais le sol en marchant.

\- Uta ?

Il se rapprocha de moi, mit ses mains sur mes épaules, puis me dit en souriant :

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

\- A notre conversation tout à l'heure... Tu sais, quand j'ai dis que tu ne m'intéressais pas, je ne le pensais pas, hein ! Tu es un vrai ami pour moi ! Alors je ne veux pas que ce que j'ai dis te blesse !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je le sais ! Allez, ne pense plus à ça, et rentrons chez toi !

\- Humph... D'accord !

Une fois chez moi, je prépara les plats que j'avais prévus de faire, et je nous installa, Uta et moi dans le salon, sur la table basse pour manger. J'alluma des bougies, puis j'éteignis la lumière pour donner à la pièce une atmosphère un peu plus sombre. Nous mangions tout en se racontant des histoires sur le surnaturel pour nous faire peur. Puis, je dériva sur un autre sujet :

\- Tu ne manges pas beaucoup ! Est ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Tu as peur de prendre des kilos ? Plaisantais-je.

\- Peut être bien ! Dit il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Il se rapprocha soudainement de moi.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire !

\- Je t'écoute ! Répondis-je un peu surprise.

\- Tu te rappelles la fois où tu m'as dis que tu aimerais bien rencontrer un être surnaturel ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! C'était quelques jours après que je t'ai rencontré !

\- J'ai trouvé cela étrange qu'une jeune fille délicieuse comme toi veuilles en rencontrer !

\- Pourquoi ? Et puis de toute façon... Ils n'existent pas alors...

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu n'as jamais prononcé ce mot pour les désigner...

\- Quel mot ?

\- Monstre !

\- Ce ne sont pas des monstres ! Ils sont comme ils sont ! Mais... pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

Il me sourit, puis posa sa main sur la mienne.

\- Tu dois me promettre de ne pas avoir peur !

\- D'accord, j-je te le promets ! Hésitais-je en me demandant ce qu'Uta allait me dire.

\- Je suis une goule ! Dit il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je le regarda avec insistance puis j'éclata de rire.

\- Ahaha, Uta ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à faire croire ça à quelqu'un même en gardant cet air sérieux !

\- Je suis sérieux !

\- Arrête Uta, ce n'est plus drôle ! Ne te moque pas de moi comme ça !

\- Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Insista t-il.

\- Vraiment, ce n'est plus drôle Uta ! Dis-je en arrêtant de rire.

Étrangement, Uta sourit, comme s'il savait que je ne le croirais pas.

\- Bien, alors je vais te le prouver ! Mais n'ais pas peur, d'accord ?

Je lui fis signe que oui de la tête. Uta plongea ses yeux dans les miens, puis un frisson me traversa le corps quand ses yeux devinrent rouges et noirs. Je me leva brusquement. J'essayais d'articuler des mots qui refusaient de sortir. Uta s'approcha doucement de moi en me demandant de ne pas avoir peur, puis il me saisit par les épaules.

\- C'est toujours moi ! Me rassura t-il.

\- A-alors tu étais sérieux, hein !

\- Oui ! Répondit-il. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Eh bien, je suis partagée entre l'excitation de savoir que tu es une goule, et la stupéfaction de savoir que des êtres surnaturels existent, mais... je crois que ça va oui !

\- Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- J-je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas un peu peur, mais... tu es toi, alors tout va bien, je n'ai pas à m'inquièter !

\- Je suis heureux que tu le prennes comme ça !

\- Et... il y en a d'autre comme toi ?

\- Oui, les deux que nous avons croisés tout à l'heure, Touka et Ken ! Et bien d'autre aussi !

\- Ouah ! Alors là ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt ?

\- Tu es la première personne humaine à qui je le dis !

\- Vraiment ? Tu avais peur de quoi ?

\- Tous les humains ne réagiraient pas comme toi, tu sais !

\- Oui, c'est probablement vrai... Eh ! Mais les goules mangent les humains ! Tu peux aussi manger la même chose que moi ?

Uta m'expliqua alors tout le procédé de nourriture des goules, ainsi que plusieurs informations à savoir sur les goules, comme par exemple, qu'il y avait une boisson qu'elles pouvaient boire : le café !

\- Ahah, moi qui déteste ça ! J'en ferais rien que pour toi, et je te l'amènerai à ton magasin !

\- C'est gentil, mais tu n'y es pas obligée !

\- Toi, tu me fais des masques ! Moi, je te fais du café !

\- Ahaha, comme tu veux !

Je fis un clin d'œil au jeune homme qui me sourit.

\- Dis Uta, tu as quel âge ?

\- Tu penses encore à ce qu'à dis Touka ?

\- Oui...

\- J'ai vingt-sept ans, mais ça ne doit en rien changer la façon donc tu me vois !

\- Uta... Rien ne pourra changer la façon donc je te vois ! dis-je, quelques larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Eh bien ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda t-il en me serrant contre lui.

\- C'est à cause de toi !

\- De moi ?

\- Ni ton âge, ni que tu sois une goule ne changera ce que je ressens pour toi !

\- Ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Tu veux bien développer ?

Mon visage reprit une teinte écarlate.

\- N-non, c'est rien ! Laisse tomber ! Je deviens trop sentimentale à cause de ce que tu as dit !

\- D'accord... acquiesça docilement Uta.

Il était déjà tard, alors je proposa à Uta de dormir chez moi.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger !

\- Si je te le propose, c'est que tu ne me déranges pas !

\- Alors, c'est d'accord !

\- Bien, je te laisse ma chambre alors !

\- On pourrait dormir tous les deux dans ta chambre !

\- Qu-quoi ? fis-je, un peu choquée.

\- Je pense que se serait mieux que de finir la soirée séparés chacun dans une pièce, non ?

\- Ah ! Euh... oui !

\- A quoi tu pensais ? dit il avec un air innocent.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir !

\- Mais si, justement ! insista t-il avec un souire.

\- N-non, tu n'as pas envie ! Espèce de tortionnaire ! Allez, viens m'aider, on va installer un autre matelas !

\- Je te suis ! dit il, amusé.

Nous montâmes donc à l'étage, et installâmes un autre matelas à côté du lit. J'alla chercher un autre oreiller, et d'autres couettes, puis je les mis sur le matelas.

\- Je peux prendre le matelas si tu veux !

\- Non, c'est bon ! Je le prends, toi, tu prends mon lit !

J'alluma la petite lampe de chevet à côté du lit. Je conseilla à Uta de se mettre à l'aise pour dormir, et j'alla éteindre la lumière de la pièce. Quand je me retourna, je vis Uta de dos, torse nu avec seulement un boxer noir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se mette autant à l'aise, et mes joues me brûlaient de plus en plus. Je passa à côté de lui sans le regarder, mais mes yeux trop curieux se fixèrent sur son corps. Il avait une magnifique ligne de dos, et je pus observer ses tatouages et ainsi, je remarqua en même temps un piercing donc j'ignorais l'emplacement avant de le voir. Il remarqua alors mon insistance à regarder son corps.

\- Hum... ça va ? Tu as les joues toutes rouges !

\- J-Jolie tatouage ! dis-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Merci !

\- J-je... J'éteind la lumière, d'accord ?

\- Tu vas avoir chaud si tu dors comme ça ! Tu devrais te déshabiller un peu ! Je peux sortir si ça te gêne de le faire devant moi !

-N-non ! Non, c'est bon ! Tu peux rester !

Aprés tout, il venait de se déhabiller devant moi, alors, je me devais d'en faire autant. J'entama donc d'enlever quelques vêtements moi aussi. Ainsi je me retrouva avec seulement un t-shirt, et mon shorty pour couvrir mon corps devant les yeux de ce cher Uta.

\- Bon, j'éteind maintenant !

Uta se coucha dans le lit, m'adressant un sourire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Jolie t-shirt !

\- Très drôle ! riais-je. Tu ne devrais pas te moquer de moi !

\- J'aurais tort de m'en priver ! plaisanta t-il. Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si à chaque fois que tu me regardes tes joues rougissent !

\- Si justement !

\- Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi ?

\- T-tu devrais t-t'en douter ! dis-je presque inaudiblement.

\- Eh bien, peut être que je m'en doute ! dit il en venant vers moi.

Il s'asseya à mes côtés, puis passa son bras autour de moi.

\- Allez, tu peux me le dire maintenant !

\- U-Uta...

\- Ce n'est pas que pour mes masques que tu viens à mon magasin, n'est ce pas ?

\- N-non, c'est pour toi que je viens ! lui dis-je en souriant timidement.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue.

\- Je le sais !

-O-On devrait aller se coucher !

\- Oui, tu as raison !

Après avoir échangé un dernier regard avec Uta, j'éteignis la lumière. La pièce fut baignée par la pâle lueur de la lune. Une heure après, je ne dormais toujours pas. Par contre Uta, lui, dormait comme un bébé. Je m'amusa à le regarder. J'avais à côté de moi, une goule qui dormait d'un profond et paisible sommeil. Uta était vraiment magnifique.

Sa couette était en train de tomber par terre, alors je me leva pour la remettre sur lui. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux, et qu'il me saisit par le poignet. Il me tira vers lui, et m'enroula avec lui sous la couette.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir !

\- Encore à cause de moi ? demanda t-il en souriant.

\- Non !

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Non, rien ! Je n'arrive juste pas à dormir !

Uta me serra contre lui.

\- Uta, je peux te poser une question un peu indiscrète ?

\- Oui, vas y !

\- Qu'est ce que ça te fait quand tu manges quelqu'un ? Est-ce que ça te fait de la peine ?

\- Tu as de la peine pour les animaux que tu manges ? dit-il sur un ton amusé.

\- Non, mais... ce ne sont pas des humains !

\- Les goules sont modernes de nos jours ! La plupart se servent dans les morgues ! Bien sûr, il y en a toujours qui tue les humains...

\- Et tes amis ? Ceux qu'on a croisé ! Ils sont comme toi ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en toi ! Mais savoir qu'il y a des goules qui tuent encore des humains ne me rassure pas vraiment !

\- Il n'y a aucune goule dans le coin qui tue des humains, je te le garantie !

\- D'accord ! Je suis déjà plus rassurée !

\- Au pire, je serai là pour te protéger !

\- Merci Uta !

\- Tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas !

Je me blottis contre lui. Sa peau sentait délicieusement bon. Je souhaitais vraiment rester ainsi près de lui pour toujours. Mais je ne savais pas si cela était possible.

Je réussis à m'endormir calée contre Uta, une demi-heure plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, quand je me réveilla Uta dormait toujours. Je sortis du lit, le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Je descendis l'escalier, et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- Mais Uta ne va pas en manger ! En même temps, c'est pas comme si je pouvais me pointer à une morgue et demander un bout de cadavre... Il s'est déjà forcé à manger ce que j'avais préparé hier soir... me fis-je remarquer.

\- Bonjour !

\- Oh ? Déjà réveillé ? J'ai fais trop de bruit ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! Je me lève toujours très tôt, et puis, un client doit venir ce matin pour chercher une commande ! Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard !

\- Oh ? Alors tu ne restes pas ? dis-je un peu déçue.

\- Désolé ! J'aurais dû te prévenir un peu plus tôt !

\- Ce n'est pas grave !

\- Bien, je dois y aller, on se reverra peut être plus tard !

\- D'accord, à plus tard !

Uta partit donc à son magasin, me laissant seule. Je décida de prendre rapidement mon petit-déjeuner, et de faire le ménage pour effacer toute trace d'Halloween.

Un peu plus tard, je décida d'aller faire plusieurs boutiques pour offrir quelques choses à Uta. C'est alors que je trouva dans une boutique reculée dans une petite ruelle, le cadeau d'Uta : une Living Dead Doll* ! Je savais qu'il les collectionnait car il m'en avait parlé une fois. Je partis donc en direction du magasin d'Uta, et quand j'arriva, il était occupé avec un client. Je lui fis un léger signe de la main, cachant la boîte de la poupée. Quand il eut fini, il se rapprocha de moi, puis il remarqua la boîte.

\- C'est pour toi ! lui dis-je avant qu'il ne pose de question.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Pour moi ? Mais, il ne fallait pas !

\- J'ai bien le droit de t'offrir quelque chose de temps en temps !

\- Tu as dû la payer cher !

\- Tu ne l'avais pas j'espère ?

\- Non, je la cherchais depuis un moment déjà ! Où l'as tu trouvée ?

\- Dans une petite ruelle, un peu par hasard ! Je te montrerai où c'est !

\- Oui, il faut absolument que tu me montres ! Peut être que la boutique en a d'autres !

\- Il me semble, oui !

\- Merci ! dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Heureuse que ça te fasse plaisir ! dis-je en rougissant.

Soudain, Uta déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je resta figée, croyant que mon coeur allait s'arrêter de battre. Uta me fit un clin d'oeil, puis disparut dans l'arrière boutique avec la Living Dead Doll. Il revint un instant après. Nous étions seuls, tous les deux dans son magasin, entourés par le silence qui y régnait.

\- I-il faudra que tu me montres ta collection de Living Dead Doll ! dis-je pour rompre le silence.

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- T-tu as d'autre client ce matin ?

\- Non ! ça te dirait d'aller boire quelques choses avec moi ?

\- Si tu veux !

Uta m'emmena donc à un petit café, "l'Antique". Je reconnu les deux goules que nous avions croisés la veille.

\- Bonjour tout les deux ! s'écria le jeune homme.

\- Salut Ken ! salua Uta.

\- Encore avec cette fille ? Elle est pas un peu jeune pour toi, Uta ? lança Touka.

\- Elle est très bien comme elle est ! assura t-il.

\- Si tu le dis ! Qu'est ce qu'on vous sert ?

\- Pour moi du café !

\- Du thé, s'il te plait ! demandais-je poliement.

\- Asseyez vous ! Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

Nous nous installâmes donc à une table. Touka revint avec notre commande. J'avais osé penser qu'elle nous laisserait seuls après nous avoir servit, mais elle s'installa à notre table, suivit de Ken.

\- Alors ? La récolte a été fructueuse hier ? questionna celui-ci.

\- Plutôt oui ! répondis-je.

\- Je suis passée chez toi hier soir Uta ! Tu n'es pas rentré ? dit Touka en me fixant.

\- Non ! Pour une fois, je ne dormais pas chez moi ! répondit il avec un sourire.

\- T'as dormis chez elle ? demanda Touka en me pointant du menton.

\- Peut être ! Mais venons en au chose sérieux ! Pourquoi es tu passée chez moi ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?

\- Non, je voulais juste te parler de... quelque chose...

\- Tu veux en parler maintenant ?

\- O-oui, mais en privé ! dit elle en me lançant un autre regard.

Uta s'excusa, puis se leva en entrainant Touka avec lui. Je resta seul avec Ken.

\- Tu sais de quoi elle veut lui parler ? lui demandais-je.

\- Absolument pas !

\- Humph... Dis, est ce que Touka est proche d'Uta ?

\- Un peu oui !

\- Je m'en doutais ! Depuis le début, elle me fusille du regard !

\- Ne lui en veux pas ! Elle l'aime beaucoup !

\- Elle... l'aime ?

\- Oui, enfin, comme un ami, hein ! Pas autrement ! me rassura Ken.

\- Tu... tu es sûr, hein ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ahahah !

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?

\- On dirait presque que tu es jalouse !

\- Quoi ! Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Pas du tout !

\- Si tu le dis !

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! insistais-je.

J'avais à peine bu une gorgée de mon thé que je faillis m'étouffer quand Ken me demanda:

\- Dis, tu sors avec Uta ?

\- N-n-non ! Bien sur que non ! Ahahah, quel idée ! répondis-je en mettant mes mains fraiches sur mes joues brûlantes.

\- Ah ! Pourtant, j'aurais crû !

\- P-pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu sembles très proche d'Uta, et il semble t'apprécier aussi !

\- O-oui, et alors ? dis je en replongeant le nez dans ma tasse de thé.

\- Tu l'aimes, non ?

Je faillis recracher mon thé.

\- D'où tu sors ça toi ! Ahahah ! Riais-je nerveusement. Ce n'est pas comme si Uta et moi s'était possible...

\- Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?

\- Je... je sais pas...

\- Tu lui as dis que tu l'aimais ?

\- Non, mais je crois qu'il a comprit !

\- Hum... tu devrais quand même lui dire !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui ! Et comme ça, tu seras fixée !

\- Tu as probablement raison !

Uta et Touka revinrent à ce moment, et reprirent leur place initiale.

\- Vous parliez de quoi ? demanda gentillement Uta.

\- Euh... rien, rien ! Des banalités !

\- Oui, des banalités ! confirma Ken en évitant le regard suspicieux de Touka.

\- Vous mentez très mal tous les deux ! Allez, viens Ken ! On a encore du boulot !

\- A plus tard ! dit le jeune homme en suivant Touka.

\- A plus tard !

Aprés ça, Uta me proposa d'aller me balader avec lui. Je l'accompagna donc à travers la ville. Soudain, il prit ma main dans la sienne. Je le regarda furtivement. Uta m'invita à m'asseoir avec lui sur un banc. Je pensa que c'était le moment de suivre le conseil de Ken.

\- Uta ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire !

\- Je t'écoute !

\- J-j'aurai dû te le dire hier, mais... enfin bref ! Je... je t'aime, voilà !

Uta me regarda sans rien dire, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? dis-je un peu mal à l'aise.

En guise de réponse, Uta déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Je t'aime aussi !

Et c'est ainsi que je commença à sortir avec Uta.

 _ **Fin**_

*Poupée gothique et d'horreur

* * *

 **Non, ceci n'est pas un fantasme ! T^T Bon, d'accord, ça en ait un ! xD J'espère que vous apprécierez ! ;)**


End file.
